


Going Out

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship snapshot of life with Tommy and Barbara, inspired by a post on Pinterest (and with a little nod to the fandom that first inspired me to write fanfic)
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I stood by the front door, tapping my foot frustratedly while staring at my watch.

“How much longer are you going to be? We’re supposed to be there by nine.”

She flew down the stairs, one arm in the sleeve of her jacket, the rest of it trailing behind her. “Calm down, we’ll get there on time.”

“And yet my watch says otherwise.”

“Look, this isn’t like leaving the house in twenty-nineteen. Then I only had to remember my bag, phone and keys.”

I helped her into the other sleeve of her jacket, “your point is?”

“In twenty-twenty I have to remember my bag, phone, keys, mask, gloves and hand sanitiser. All I need now is a stake, a scythe, a crucifix and some holy water and I’ll be fully equipped to take on any vampires that cross my path!”

My irritation melted away as a smile crept onto my face. “Life is never dull with you."

"You'd hate it if it were. Now come on, we're going to be late."

Chuckling, I followed her out the door.


End file.
